User blog:KingMaster TOG/DBFWBY- Users as RWBY characters
I'm drunk again, fuck me. Anyways, in the ashes of a train wreck conversation about what would happen if we were RWBY characters, I had the "bright" Idea to turn that train werck into an even bigger train wreck. here ya go, here's a template thanks, and have fun o ye, also reed dis crap Monty Oum's Color Naming Rule Before incorporating Grimm into your character AT ALL, read this. 1)Basic info -Name: -CNR explanation: -Species:(Human/Faunus) -Gender: -Symbol: -Physical traits: (Faunus features go here, as well as scars,tattoos, basically parts of the characters body that standout) -Misc traits:(A distinct item or clothing the character carries on them and in what context, a preference to a color on their outfits, a verbal tick, basically something distinctive not located on their body) -Nicknames: -Occupation: 2)Appearance -Aura Colour: -Aura Effects (Effects are things like Ruby’s rose petals or Yang’s red eyes.) (If you would like the appearance to be based off of another character from fiction or your profile pic, skip to 3) -Height: -Skin color: -Hair: -Physique: -(Type of) Outfit: (add more than one if exists: Combat, Casual, Job, Formal, Informal, Sport, etc) 3)Characteristics -Background: -Personality: -Likes: -Dislikes: Hunter Extension I) Weapons -Name: (include translation if applicable) -Type: (special weapon-style name, ie Crescent Rose is a High-Caliber Sniper-Scythe, or HCSS) -Short Description: (One or two short sentences describing the holstered form and the alternate forms, and a quick description of its capabilities, ie, dust channeling) II) Semblance -Name: -Short Description: (One or two short sentences describing the semblance) -Activation Cue: (how would you be able to tell the semblance is being used if it appeared on the show) III) Combat Info -Class/Position -Fighting Style: IV) Statistics PLEASE REMEMBER ALL STATISTICS ARE OPTIONAL. IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO WRITE STATISTICS FOR YOUR CHARACTER, YOU DO NOT HAVE TO. Levels are from 0 to 5, with 0 being nonexistent, 1 being low, 2 being below average, 3 being average, 4 being above average and 5 being high. First year students should not have more than 3 stats at level 5, and no more than 45 points spread over the statistics. @) Physical Statistics -Strength: (how strong your character is physically, and how much damage an unarmed strike does) -Speed: (how fast your character is, both at reactions and running) -Agility: (how dextrous your characters is in terms of balance, flexibility and fine motor control) -Stamina: (how good your character is at going to distance and doing constant exercise for long periods of time or after a sleepless night) &) Aural Statistics -Aura Reserve: (how much aura your character has, how much they can spam skills, how much damage they can take) -Aura Manipulation: (how good your character is at using their aura in terms of offense and defense, such as Ren’s force shield and Blake’s blade beams) -Semblance Manipulation: (how good your character is at using their semblance, 1 for beginner, 5 for master of all tiers) -Dust Manipulation: (how good your character is at using dust, 1.Channel through weapon. 2. Combine with Semblance. 3. Basic Dust Spells. 4. Remote Activation of Dust. 5. Mastery/Cinder-level) $) Technical Statistics -Dust use: 1. basic dust ammo, 2. Dust channeling weapons, 3. dust infused weapons or clothing, 4. dust infused tattoos, 5. pure Dust spells. Please list each type your character uses. Each style of use is worth one point, tally the total styles for the score to be entered her (eg, 1 and 4 is worth two points. 2, 3 and 5 is worth three points. Using all styles is worth 5 points.) -Fighting Skill: (how good your character is at using their primary fighting style) -Weapon Skill (Unarmed): (how good your character is at unarmed combat or extreme close combat such as using Faunus claws or the Human equivalent, neko-te) -Weapon Skill (Close Combat): (how good your character is at close combat weapons such as swords, daggers, hammers, shields, axes, flails and maces. Please note the wolverine-style claws go in this category) -Weapon Skill (Mid Range Combat): (how good your character is at using mid range combat weapons such as polearms, staffs, rope darts, chain weapons and whips) -Weapon Skill (Ranged Combat): (how good your character is at using ranged weapons such as guns of all sorts, bows and crossbows) -Overall Total: (Total points from all sections) template stolen from RWBY Wiki lol, bye. EDIT: While this just be for cheap keks, please keep the OCs at least somewhat reasonable. Don't make omnipotent crap or anything that's above town level and MHS pls. Category:Blog posts